The present invention relates to a data processing system for monitoring an output state of power supply modules to implement a power capping for a data processing device in response to the output state.
A blade server is provided with a plurality of server blades and a mid-plane, inside a single chassis, for electrically connecting with a plurality of power supply modules, a plurality of I/O modules, a plurality of fan modules and a plurality of management modules. The plurality of power supply modules receive a power from either one or more circuits of power equipment.
A power redundancy technique is proposed as a technique having been used in the data processing device such as the server blade etc. The power redundancy technique includes a redundancy for either an input power source (hereinafter, input power source redundancy) or a power supply module (hereinafter, power supply module redundancy).
The input power source or power supply module redundancy means a technique for the security of continuously operating the data processing device in a condition where the input power source or power supply module is redundant (hereinafter, on power-source redundancy) and is not redundant (hereinafter, on power-source non-redundancy).
The input power source redundancy is provided with m circuits (m≧2) of the input power source to secure the continuous operation of the data processing device by a supply power only of the power supply module, received from the input power source of the rest of (m−1) circuits, even though the supply from the input power source on one circuit is shutdown. The power supply module redundancy is provided with N units (N≧2) of power supply module to secure the continuous operation of the data processing device by a supply power only from normal (N−1) units of power supply modules, even though the supply from one power source is shutdown.
In the past, the power supply modules to be mounted on the chassis in the blade server have been used such that their rating output wattage is all equivalent. In consequence, in the case where the input power source has two circuits in the input power source redundancy and total four-power supply module configuration includes two power supply modules connected per one circuit for each of the input source, for example, the power consumption of the server blade is always capped as power equal to or less than the amount of two power supply modules on the power-source redundancy (when the two input power source circuits are normal) to be able to operate continuously the data processing device by the input power source of normally supplied one circuit and the two power supply modules receiving the normally supplied power even on the power source non-redundancy (on a power supply shutdown from one circuit of the input-power source).
However, in this system, a summation of the supply power from power supply modules connected with the input power source in one circuit requires a power equal to or greater than a power consumption of the server blades. For this reason, there is a problem that the cost of power supply module is increased.
As means to solve the above-mentioned problem, JP-A-2009-267880 has been known as a system of power-source redundancy configuration providing N sets of power source units (corresponding to the power supply module in the server blade), in which the maximum power consumption of data processing device is allowed to exceed the supply power from (N−1) sets of power source units in a condition where the power source unit is redundant normally (on power-source unit redundancy); a clock frequency of the data processing device is lowered in a condition where an abnormality occurs in the power source unit to turn the power source unit into a non-redundancy (on power-source unit non-redundancy) to make the power consumption of data processing device to (N−1)/N. By using this system, it is unnecessary to be newly provided with the power supply module of high cost and high output even against the increase of power consumption of the data processing device.